cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy Chain
Overview The Legacy Chain are a heroic-oriented, secret society of mystics who watch over magic to prevent its misuse and its corruption by evil, and to make sure it is used only for good. They have targeted Arachnos and its associates in particular, so villains are very likely to find (and fight) them. This enemy group is uncommon but possible to find in City of Villains, between levels 5 to 30. Background Legacy Chain official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofvillains.com/gameinfo/legacychain.html): Considered by some to be overly zealous, the Legacy Chain is perhaps the most secretive of all hero groups. Driven by an undying faith in the sanctity of magic, they willingly sacrifice their lives in their struggle against the dark arts. With ancient roots tracing back to the Old Ways of the Druids, these mystic soldiers seek to defeat anyone they believe defiles the purity of magic. Much like their Druidic forefathers, the Legacy Chain closely protects the secrecy of its brotherhood. United only by their desire to prevent the misuse of the mystic arts, the Legacy Chain is made up of ordinary people living double lives. Unwilling to register their own super powers in order to protect their identities, these self-sacrificing individuals have taken it upon themselves to defend magic from evil. At the foundation of the Chain is the Legacy of the Sword. These masters of the steel blade are the strong arm of the group and protect the mystics of the other Legacies with their lives. Harnessing the mystical powers of light, earth, and fire, the rest of the Chain controls the forces of nature to do its bidding. Together, these righteous warriors wearing their signature silver chains bring forth nature’s might to defend the Old Ways. Although Longbow and Wyvern may share many of the same goals, the Legacy Chain mystics generally prefer to work alone in order to keep their identities securely hidden. The Chain utilizes a system of anonymous communication between cells, which allows them to act autonomously and remain protected should another cell fall. Only the select few of the Inner Circle know the true identities of all the Legacy Chain fighters. From these tightly knit cells, they monitor all magical super-powered beings. Although special attention is focused on those villains allied with Arachnos, they also watch all heroes who rely on magic, for the Legacy Chain understands that such power can distort even the most pure of heart. For example, in addition to closely watching Ghost Widow, the Legacy Chain has also taken an interest in the mystic, Mirror Spirit. A young but intensely powerful Asian hero, her raw talent is unmatched by even Numina. Though clearly on the side of good, while she develops her immense magical skills the Legacy Chain plans to ensure that her unrivaled power is not corrupted. As the Legacy Chain pursues these goals with a single-minded devotion, there is growing concern that Arachnos Mystics have begun targeting the Inner Circle. Although the exact implications remain unclear, respected Paragon University professor Catherine Apeiron was recently found murdered in her library. Rumor suggests that Dr. Apeiron was in fact one of the Inner Circle, a suggestion supported by evidence that an unidentified secret society is assisting the police investigation. That the Inner Circle might have been infiltrated strikes fear into the hearts of heroes everywhere. Through coded messages and unsigned ciphers, and the Inner Circle ensures that Statesman and the Freedom Phalanx are aware of any growing problems in the realm of the mystical. Without the Legacy Chain’s constant vigilance, the darkest magic will surely have the ability to flourish unchecked. Enemy Types Minions Pledged of Steel The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are used only for good. At the foundation of the Chain is the Legacy of the Sword. They are the strong arm of the group and protect the mystics of the other Legacies with their lives. They never retreat and willingly give their lives for their sacred cause. Powers Lambent of Light The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are used only for good. The Legacy of Light are the order's lowest-ranking sorcerers. Powers Ember of Flame The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are used only for good. The Legacy of Flame has learned to harness their magic into fiery blasts. Powers Kaolin of Earth The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are used only for good. The Legacy of Earth commands the forces of nature. Powers Lieutenants Adamant of Steel The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are only used for good. At the foundation of the chain is the Legacy of the Sword. They are the strong arm of the group and protect the mystics of the other Legacies with their lives. They never retreat and willingly give their lives for their sacred cause. Powers Lucent of Light The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are only used for good. The Legacy of Light are the order's lowest-ranking sorcerers. Powers Blaze of Flame The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are only used for good. The Legacy of Flame has learned to harness their magic into fiery blasts. Powers Terran of Earth The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are used only for good. The Legacy of Earth commands the forces of nature. Powers Bosses Radiant of Light The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are used only for good. The Legacy of Light are the order's lowest-ranking sorcerers. Powers Inferno of Flame The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are used only for good. The Legacy of Flame has learned to harness theuir magic into fiery blasts. Powers Tellus of Earth The Legacy Chain works to ensure the mystic arts are used only for good. The Legacy of Earth commands the forces of nature. Powers Heroes Serafina Main Article: Serafina Serafina is a Genie who assisted the last hero to take up the mantle of Scirocco, helping him until his death in the Rikti War. With his dying breath he asked Serafina to help the heroes of Paragon City, which she does to this day. But now that a villain has stolen the mantle of Scirocco from the true successor, Serafina is determined to see the powers of the wind return. Powers Named Bosses * Abernathy (Tellus of Earth) * Arcanist Wistan (Radiant of Light) * Investigator Toddsworth (Tellus of Earth) Found on the Retrieve Padre Henri's Journal from Legacy Chain mission during the Virgil Tarikoss Strike Force. * Librarian Wembley (Inferno of Flame) Found on the Stop the Legacy Chain Auguring mission during the Virgil Tarikoss Strike Force. * Swordsman Cenbryht * Tellus Lorekeeper (Tellus of Earth) * The Initiator (Inferno of Flame) Category:Enemies